Why He Laughs
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Why does Undertaker laugh so much? What was is life in the past? How did he become a shinigami? Why does he seem sad even when he smiles? Why is he always alone? rated M for later chapters undertakerx OC sorta
1. Death

_I do not own any of the character of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or the places this story takes place. I do not make money off this story in any way. I wrote this purely for entertainment purposes only. If you do not like the characters, Light fluff, drama, sorrow, angst, violence, or Heterosexual coupling do not read this story. I know the undertaker does not have a name like the other so please bare with the name I give him. This story is rated M for Fluffs, and blah… thank you and enjoy. Had to fix a few details cause a friend of mine is writing a story about Grell and I am going to pull part of her story in to mine to link then together. When She finished her story I will put the link to her story in my author notes for people to read hers as well._

The year was 1450 in England. The streets were quiet and the moon high in the sky. One man was out in the street dressed in fine clothes, Black pants, white blouse and a silver silk vest and gold sash. His grey blue eyes looked out as black hair pulled back in to a loose low ponytail at the base of his neck but had a small braid falling in front of his ear. His body draped in a cloak with his arm around a small woman who walked with him.

The woman was a beauty beyond compare and she was his beauty now and forever. She too dressed in fine clothes a gown fit for a queen colored silver and gold to match though her stomach bulged showing the profit of their love. Her hair dark navy, short, and curled up, slightly, barely gracing her shoulders.

They were walking home from a Christmas party and found the night warm with a slight snow making the walk that much more beautiful. The girl cuddled in to the man for extra warm and smiled up to him. The man looked down and smiled back before stopping unable to resist the urge to kiss her lips ever so softly. Her eyes pools of deep blue jewels. She was a woman man desired but could not have.

"My dear Claudia, you have made me the happiest man around. A child to be born soon and you as my wife." The man spoke with words of love to the young woman.

"My undertaker you make me swoon with joy, marrying you was no mistake." The woman wrapped her arms around him. "It is nearly Christmas day, Cole, only an hour away. We should get home, before the spirits come."

"Yes let us go my little love phantom." Cole smiled and pulled her close as they walked again not too far from their home. "And I will have no work tomorrow, just you and me all day."

They got closer to their home and then stopped by a man standing in their way. Cole pushed Claudia gently to the side to walk her around the man before the man side stepped in front of them. Without even thinking, Cole pulled Claudia behind him and looked to the man. The man stepped closer the candle lantern flicked as a gleam of silver came from the man's hand.

"Merry Christmas sir," Cole spoke first trying to be polite. "What do you wish of us? We only wish to pass to go home."

"Give me all the money and jewelry you have right now." The man's voice was rough and cruel sounding.

"Sir I do not carry much tonight only a few coins." Cole pulled out of his coin purse in his pocket handing them over to the man to make him leave.

"Her, her necklace, earrings," the man pointed to Claudia and she quickly complied.

Cole and she lived a comfortable life so the necklace and earrings were not very expensive and she rather gives those then their lives. She handed them to Cole who handed them to the man. He was about to leave when he stopped, glaring at them. He raised a knife he carried and stepped closer to them.

"She has a ring! Give it to me now!" the man spat out. "Or I will attack."

"We gave you everything else, please leave us with that, it was my mother's wedding ring." Cole pulled her behind him more.

"I do not fucking care whose it was. Give it to me now!" the man made a jab forward threatening them."

"No." Cole narrowed his eyes as that ring had passed down through his family from Mother to son for generations for the son to propose marriage.

The man stepped forward to attack but Cole was faster. He pushed the man's arm away and quickly forced Claudia to the side so she would not get hurt. She stumbled and tripped on her dress falling to her hands and knees. The sound of running hooves echoed and she looked up and froze seeing a horse drawn carriage running down the road at her. Cole fought with the man a moment before shoving him to the side getting away from him and ran for Claudia, having heard, then seen the carriage himself. He quickly pushed her again none to gently this time and made her slide across the slippery snow covered road.

Claudia tumbled over slightly rolling over her back as she slid before she stopped just out the way of the Carriage as it passed by with the drive calling for the horses to stop pulling hard. Three loud noises sounded one loud sickening thump and two bangs of the carriage as it bounced up on the side. Claudia got up holding her stomach as she was pushed around rather roughly and was worried for her unborn child. She looked around for Cole only to find him lying on the ground in the horse and Carriage tracks with blood staining the snow around him.

"COLE!" She quickly rushed to him and grabbed him shaking him slightly. "Cole, wake up!"

The man who had attacked them ran off quickly while the driver and people in the carriage rushed out to help. The woman in the carriage quickly covered Cole's body with his cloak and ordered the driver to get help. Claudia was crying for her husband as the woman that came to help tried to calm her down. A second person showed up this one holding sickle walked over and looked down to Cole. Neither woman saw him.

He kneeled down and looked to Cole before giving a gentle caring smile. His hair was long blonde and pulled in to a ponytail. His eyes were a bright green and his face dawned a pair of silver framed glasses. He wore the garb of a knight, armor, but carried the weapon of death himself.

"Cole Moore A.K.A. Undertaker" The man spoke softly as a filmstrip shot from the heart of Cole showing the man his life. "Age 20, so young, Good family, few problems nothing big, you were an undertaker and built coffins. It is shame that you will have to use one of your own so soon. Death caused by trampling of horses and carriage, but death is not for you, I will return in a week's time."

Young Cole had died saving the life of the woman he loved. She gave birth the night he died as the stress forced her in to labor. She birthed a healthy baby boy with dark hair and blue eyes like his mother. The arrangements for a wake, funeral were made by another, and the week finished with him body being lowered in to the ground, in one of his own hand made masterpieces. Claudia left the moment everyone else did, as she could not be alone as his body went in to the ground. The one lowering his body stopped and turned his green eyes to Everyone as they left he dropped in to the hole and pulled the coffin open before leaning down and slapping Cole on the face.

"Wake up my friend it's time to get to work." The man spoke sternly like a boss to an employee as Cole opened his eyes.

"What? Where am I?" Cole looked around dazed and confused as he sat up slowly and looked around. He was in coffin, everything was very blurry, and panic set in. "Did I die? Why can't I see?"

"You did die, but you have a lot of work to do." The man pulled Cole up to stand places a pair of black framed glasses on him. "Everyone just left to go home, including your widowed wife."

"Claudia, I… I must go to her!" Cole stared to climb out of the grave, now that he could see, before the man grabbed and pulled him back down. "What are you doing let me go!"

"You go see her, and I will be forced to kill her before her time." The man sighed, as he was not going to enjoy this day. "You must come with me now. You are no longer human, you are now a shinigami and you have work to do now, Mr. Undertaker"


	2. extra lessons

_I would like to that Gaurdian for the review I loved it. And I like doing the more uncommon characters. I even cosplay as them too! Like my next convention I will be dressed as undertaker cause I love him to death. And I am glad you are not offended by the human name I gave him. I was sure I would have people screaming at me saying 'You can't give him a name because of Blah.'_

_On to some more fun news this is the second chapter YAY. I know compared to my other work these chapters are short but I wanted to keep them short because this isn't going to be an overly long story. And warning there is Yaoi in this chapter. If you do not like it I would stop reading after the first four paragraphs. Ok I warned ya! Enjoy!_

The months flew by and it was now the middle of May. In the five months, his appearance changed his hair grew a bit longer and the color faded out leaving him with silver white hair. His once grey eyes became toxic green and he could not see without glasses now. His clothes changed a bit too, he had to wear a nice business outfit because he was in school once more. However, this school was teaching him to become a reaper, though with some help.

Cole lived with the reaper that collected him. The reaper was a man by the name of Frederick Mason also nicked name The Teacher. He taught Cole everything he could about being a Reaper from how to read a record to determining if the person is worth saving or not. He even learned how to fight with Frederick's personal weapon, which was a large scythe with a skulls and bones decorating the head of the staff.

Cole had learned a lot and had even more to learn. What he learned the most was Frederick loved to smile and laugh. He also learned that Frederick had only one fear and that was being alone. Shinigami's lives were very lonely lives. They could have friends and such but only with other shinigami as demons were foul, angels were pompous, and humans were just disgusting creatures. Cole kept to himself and his teacher he made no friends and cared not to. Frederick had few friends and they seemed a little closer then what one would call friends, in Cole's mind.

The first couple of months Cole were a shinigami, he was in a very distraught state and Frederick just let him try to get used to things before finally cracking down and making him start working. Frederick was a cruel teacher but he was also a very giving teacher. Cole appreciated Frederick for his ways of teaching as it distracted him from his wife and when it did not, Frederick would go easy and even help him through it.

"That's it for today Cole, you look a little stressed." Frederick spoke closing his book walking over to the over tired young man. "Are you feeling ok? You have been up very late and eating very little."

"I think it is the stress. I know I need to learn this or else you and I will both look bad. I just nothing seems' to sink in any more." Cole closed his own book. "I am sorry, I will try harder, and I know I only got two months till my final exam."

"It is ok, we do have a lot of cover but if you need I can ask to push your exam back." Frederick smiled and placed a hand on Cole's shoulder leaning down to speak in to his ear softly. "I would be glad to help you any way I can."

"No no… I can do it." Cole felt his face turn red as his teacher was close. He liked his teacher he would admit but sometime he wondered how much his teacher liked him.

"Cole I am tired of playing this game with you." The older man dragged Cole from his chair, and forced him up and spun him in to a wall. "You become distant and bothered and then I offer to help you close up then become relaxed and easy. I hear you at night moaning and panting when you think I am not home."

"What….what are you talking about?" Cole's face grew redder if it was even possible. "I don't…"

Cole's words were cutoff as he felt a large warm hand cup the crotch of his pants rubbing firmly but slowly. Cole was putting a tomato to shame with the color of his face. Frederick only smiled watching the man against the wall blush deeply and struggle in his grip. Frederick moved his face close breathing on to the side of Cole's neck before nipping at his ear making Cole's resolve crumble.

"Fr…fr…Frederick." Cole whined out, as he turned his head to the side giving Frederick more access to his neck. "Please… I…I…"

"Just shut up I can feel your erection; nice and hard." Frederick chuckled, his hand moving from holding Cole against the wall and down opening his brocade shirt. "You are a beautiful person Cole. I give you this chance now to say stop, if you do not now I won't even if you beg."

"No… don't… don't stop." Cole reached out and grabbed Frederick by the sides of the head, pulling him in to a kiss. Cole had never been with a man nor did he ever think a man could make him so needy before.

Frederick ran his rough hands over Cole's chest and stomach feeling the muscle under his skin. Each made by his old occupation and the fighting training had been going through. Without hesitation, Frederick removed his own shirt and quickly followed by Cole's pants. Pulling from the kiss Frederick put his fingers by Cole's lips and smiled.

"Suck boy, make them nice and slick." As he spoke and lowered down his other hand gracing Cole's erection before, it was join by Frederick's mouth.

Cole let out a yelp feeling the wet hot mouth on him sucking and swirling him around. He took hold of Fredericks hand in his own. The fingers slid passed his lips as he started to suck on them. After a few minutes, Cole leaned his head back letting out a strangled call as he thrust his hips forward and came in Frederick's mouth. Frederick slipped his hand down slowly and stood back up licking his lips clean before leaning close.

"Relax this will hurt at first." Frederick's words were smooth like velvet sliding his hand down pulling Cole's leg over his hip.

He slides his index in to Cole first moving in Gentle circles before pulling back and adding a second. He moved his fingers in and out slowly and scissor stretching and preparing Cole. He slowly spread his fingers as far as he could, and pulled out slowly grabbing his other leg, and lifted it to his hip holding Cole up and pinned to the wall. Frederick carefully shifted himself and slide himself slowly up and in to him.

Cole let out a whimper, squeezed himself tightly to Frederick, as he was quickly filled, and stretched beyond what he anticipated. Frederick rested and waited a few moments after he was hilted fully before thrusting up in to Cole making the young man cry out loudly. Cole's face burned red as he felt the other man inside of him every movement he made. Neither, lasted as a man never had taken Cole and Cole was so tight around Frederick.

Sliding down slowly Frederick dropped to his knees never letting Cole go. He fiercely kissed the boy as he pulled out slowly. Letting Cole slide to the floor Frederick got up and smirked fixing himself back in to his pants and looks down to Cole with a warm and caring smile. He knelt down kissing the top of his head once more.

"My beautiful Undertaker, you have tomorrow off from school just read your book, test on the next two chapters the day after. I am sure you will do fine."

Cole nodded to Frederick as he walked away leaving Cole to sit in the spot on the floor. He had never felt so relaxed and calm. His mind was clear and uncluttered. He felt he could study anything and remember it without issue and that was what he did after he managed to get up and wash himself. The next day he read the two chapters in his book on his bed, lying on his stomach unable to lie comfortably on his back.


	3. Final Exam

The next few months passed quickly and it was finally the day of Cole's final Exam. He had to go and reap a soul and check its record to see if they should live or die. The thought of dealing with a dead person did not bother him in the least, what bothered him was having to watch them as they were dying while he collected the record and gave judgment. The only thing Cole could do was to take a breath and ready for this task. He did not like the idea of ending a life but he would do some good; by making sure, those who would benefit the society lived.

Cole waited quietly for his name to be called by the head Director so he could get his assignment. When his name was called, he got up, walked in to the office, and stood ready and waiting. The director looked to him and read from his list of abilities and score from his written test. He was triple A straight down the line. Frederick would have his grades no other way.

"Cole Moore, Aka Undertaker in your human life, you have done well. All your test scores are outstanding." The director looked to him coldly before sliding a sealed folder open. "Your target's information is in there. Do not open it until you are in the human world. Read everything and find your target."

"Thank you sir, I will do my best." Cole took the folder and smiled leaving the room.

Dressed in a black suit that matched every other person he left the school with his student death scythe, a small hand sickle, and the folder of his target. He appeared in the human world standing quietly on a rooftop. It was midwinter and he already was feeling the cold just arriving. Jumping down to the ground, he started down the street and opened the folder. He pulled the papers out and started to read the papers out-loud to him-self in the empty streets.

"Death warrant number 20498, Name Claudia Phantom…" he froze in mid step looking to the paper. All quickly scanned through everything trying to find something that indicated that his target was not his wife, not the woman he loved. "Not my Claudia… no"

Cole walked down the road almost mindless as he kept his eyes on his file. Why did he get this folder? Was this some sick joke for someone or was it just coincidence? He could not believe that he had his own wife as his target for his final exam.

He stopped in front of a large house that was the house of her family. He looked around making sure no one saw him than jumped over the fence, with ease, and walked to the side of the house. Looking around once more he used the new abilities, as a shinigami, and hopped up the side of the house and glanced in to a window.

Claudia laid in bed her face pale and sickly. She struggled to breath and kept having a coughing fits. She looked out the window and closed her eyes to try sleeping; she looked very tired. Cole stood quietly outside the window and opened the folder checking the time and date. She was going to die in only a few hours. Cole closed the folder and opened the window, stepping in, and then closing them quickly and quietly before walking over to her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached his black gloved hand to her face pushing the hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead feeling her burning up. He could not do anything to help her. He watched her for a while until she went in to a coughing fit. Cole frowned as she slowly stopped and opened her eyes looking up to him.

"Good evening, young miss." Cole looked to her.

"Cole?" She spoke with a hoarse voice before reaching out to him with a hand.

"Claudia…" he took her hand and kissed it softly feeling it was cold like ice, "My lovely phantom."

"Cole, am I going to die?" She spoke to him, her words like a knife in his heart.

"Yes, my love and I'm here to guide you." He smiled to her and leaned down kissing her softly.

"You have changed. Your hair, your eyes," She started to cough again.

"Yes, I have become a shinigami, a grim reaper. I am here to collect your soul." He was fighting back the tears as the clock chimed the time. He grabbed the small hand sickle. "It's time my love."

"I love you Cole." She smiled and closed her eyes going still.

Cole held the sickle in his hand looking to the woman he loved. He had to reap her soul. He knew if he did not a demon could eat it, or it would become warped and become damaged and she would never be reborn. He raised the blade up and looked to her closing his eyes tightly bringing the blade in to her chest. In a bright flash, the room filled with threads of her life and memories.

Opening his eyes, he removed his sickle and looked to the film. He watched all her happy memories. When they first met by the iced river in the winter how she made him smile and he almost walked in to a tree. He saw their first party together, the day she brought him home to meet her parents, and was tossed out of the house. The day she came to him in secret to wed against her parent's wishes. The first time they made love, when they found out she was pregnant. The day he died, the birth of his child, and the death of his child, and the moment she became ill and could not leave bed.

Cole lifted his sickle and the record flowed in to the tip of his blade without issue. He stood quietly until the last bit vanished in to the tip. He looked down to his wife and leaned down kissing her softly on the head once more. He reached down and removed the necklace she always wore and placed it around his own neck, something so he would never forget about her.

Cole left as quietly as he had arrived and did not hesitate on going back to the Shinigami School. He walked in and headed right to the director's office and stepping right in tossing the folder at the man. Cole's face burned with rage and anger as he dropped the sickle on to the desk. He turned and left quickly having passed in his exam to the director.

"Cole!" The director was very displeased with Cole's actions. "What is the meaning of this rudeness?"

"My target," Cole turned around and glared at him. "Was my Wife before I became this."

"Your wife?" The Director looked to his secretary before looking through the file. "Cole this was not planned I assure you."

"I died, my child died at birth, and I had to take my wife's soul. I am no longer Cole every memory of his is gone from the world." He spun and left the room. "You can call me Undertaker."

"A man that deals with the dead but has no name to those he serves." The director smirked as the door shut. "He passed his exam with flying colors even though it was his own wife. He does show great promise. I wonder if he will live up to his new name, Undertaker."


	4. A Later Year

A year had passed since Undertaker had received a passing grade on his final Exam. A year since we has declare a full fledge shinigami and put out in to the field. One year had passed and he had not smiled, had not laughed, not even spoken a word to anyone. One year of not, even, looking at his mentor or any other shinigami around him. By the end of the first year, he had alone collected 522 records, 522 souls, 522 people he saw die.

After the long year, he finally started to before more interactive with the other Shinigami and started to open himself back up. He started to accept comfort from Frederick again, whom did not stray far unless on a mission. Finally, he decided to try to be happy once more in his new life. However, misfortune was to strike once more in his life and make him cold as ice for a very long time.

It was a weekend and with doing on average two or three collections a day, he was force weekends off. Undertaker relaxed in his room reading a record of a famous artist and inventor Named Leonardo de Vinci. He was in the middle of reading how Leonardo was working with a young man dressed in white in attempts to help take out a secret organization trying to take over, when he heard a pounding on the door to the house. He left his room to see what was going on when he saw Fredrick answer the door. Two shinigami stood tall and very serious as one-stepped in.

"Frederick Mason you are under arrest for 5 accounts of treason. You will be, seen and sentenced today in less than 2 hours in front of the shinigami court." The first one spoke grabbing Frederick quickly by one arm as the second grabbed the other.

"What is the meaning of this?" Undertaker stepped down the step quickly from his room.

"Do not worry your pretty little head, my dear Undertaker. This is all a misunderstanding." Frederick fought not leave just yet. "I have a gift for you in my room to celebrate your first full year as a shinigami. Take it, it's all yours!"

"Frederick Mason, any and all property will be stripped from you upon receiving judgment." The second spoke as they walked out of hearing range and dragged Frederick off.

Undertaker quickly ran up to Frederick's room and threw open the door seeing a large box and his scythe on his bed. Quickly Undertaker opened the box and found the deed to the house, and everything within the house also including a letter stating that everything was to belong to him midnight the night before. This also included Frederick's personal death scythe, a weapon all reapers wished to own, and now it was Undertaker's, a white blade decorated in bones and a skull.

"He was planning for this." Undertaker left quickly heading to the school to the council hall to stand up for his teacher.

He reached the hall and looked around before he sat in one of the many chairs. He looked around before he saw his teacher standing in front of the council his head held high showing no fear. Undertaker tried to get closer wanting to stand up and speak for his teacher but was unable to.

"Frederick Mason you are found guilty for five accounts of treason. One relation with human, two sexual relations with human, three Marriage relations with a human, four extending a human's life, five contracting with a human and murdering innocent humans before their death times. How do you plea Frederick Mason?" The Director of the shinigami was the judge sitting with others around him.

"Guilty and I do not regret a single moment of my relationship with that human." Frederick smiles weakly. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat if I could."

"Then so be it. Frederick Mason, First class Shinigami, you are guilty of treason and sentenced to death. Your glasses will be removed, your rank removed and you will be turned human to live your final hour alone before death will take you. This trial is over." The director nodded and slammed his gavel before he and the others left the room.

The rest of the room cleared out quickly and Frederick was pulled from the room to start his punishment. Another older shinigami walked over to Undertaker and escorted him to the director's room. Undertaker followed reluctantly not liking what was happening.

"You sent for me sir?" Undertaker spoke coolly.

"Yes, here is your case file complete it quickly." The director handed him a folder. "Now leave."

Undertake left the room, opened the case folder, and saw it was a death warrant for his teacher. He was to collect the damaged soul of his teacher. He frowned and glared back at the door of the director's rooms. He left quickly going to the human world to rushing as fast as he could to find this teacher. When he found his teacher dying and alone outside in the cold dying painfully, he stopped.

"Frederick" Undertaker frowned.

"Why are you here?" Frederick smiled weakly.

"I have come to collect your soul." Undertaker spoke sadly.

"So cruel to punish my student along with me, they really have no shame." Frederick reached up to his student, "My beautiful Undertaker, be strong and be quick."

Without hesitation, he pulled out the long white scythe and stepped away. With a quick slash, he claimed the soul of his teacher. He saw the records it flew up, the film looked over developed and ripped as his scythe collected it with ease, no fighting or struggle. Unable to leave his teacher's body he started to dig a grave and bury him and giving him one last prayer to send him off to his enternal rest. Undertaker for the second time in his life was raged beyond contemplation.

Undertaker went back to the shinigami world and to the director's room with a completed file. He placed it on the desk and turned leaving quickly before the director could speak to him. He knew if he said anything, it would only be words of hate and he would not be able to hold back his rage. He had to kill the second person he loved in his life, maybe not as a lover but as family and a very close friend. Undertaker muttered as he left the building vowing to never let anyone get close to him ever again as everyone he was close to he had to take their soul.


	5. New Students

_**I would like to thank everyone who has read the story and love those who have reviewed or made this story a favorite. In addition, I would like to thank my friend redneck Otaku as part of my story is going to include part of hers so our stories will be linked in a way. I would also like ya'll to know that in Chapter 2 Extra lessons that was the first time I wrote yaoi. SO now with a large cookie, a bottle of Pepsi, and a bag of cheddar fries I wrote this.**_

The next 200 years Undertaker did nothing but work. He spent days upon days out in the field watching his targets and then claiming their souls. Every day was just like the others, he would wake get his assignments then leave to get them done. He spoke to no one not even the one who gave and collected his assignments. He had not smiled in the past 200 years either. He had chosen to be alone and to stay alone for all those years.

Undertaker was out on his latest mission he was to pick up two souls and both souls were to become new Shinigami. He was to collect them and bring them in and had a one week wait between the two collections. He was curious as to why he was collecting two new souls to be Shinigami as it was rare to collect one in every other century.

He looked down to the fold of his first collection. It was a young man going to meet his end a lot sooner then he should have. The young man was only 21 years old and he was to have a rather painful death. This poor young man was to die by burning alive. Undertaker shook his head feeling a little bad for this person to have to suffer such a painful death. The collection was going to be that night at 11 o'clock p.m. he had a short journey to the house and had only a few moments to wait for the time to strike.

It was 10:30 at night and a young man trapped in his house as fire blazed around him. He tried to escape but blocked in by falling debris. He dropped to the ground coughing as he was chocking on smoke he looked around and saw a man with long white hair standing in the corner look at him with a stoic face. HE thought he was seeing thing before he let out a loud cry as the fire started to lick at his flesh boiling and bubbling it. He screamed out, as his body became the next tinder for the fire. He cried out reaching to the man begging help as the man stepped slowly closer unfazed by the fire. The man reached his hand out pulling a long scythe from nowhere and quickly sliced in to the young man's chest.

Undertaker stood over the dying man's body and pulled out the paper work on him. He checked the records as he usually did but nothing was horrible about his life. This boy was just unlucky and was stuck inside the house after her rushed back in to save the life of a dog.

'William T Spears, age 21, death by burning alive, you will become a Shinigami." Undertaker thought, he moved his blade out, and took the film quickly and left the room with a second glance back. "He is going to need a while to recover after he wakes."

Four days passed and William T Spears was go be buried in the ground for his eternal rest. Undertaker was there dressed in his black suit holding a shovel as though he was going to bury the body. Once the group of people who came to mourn left, he slipped in to the grave and opened the coffin, the memories of Frederick doing the same for him. His jaw tightened at the memory. He looked to William who opened his eyes and looked back at him curious to what was going on.

"What's going on? How? Why?" William spoke he hand reaching out looking through his highly blurred vision.

"You're a Shinigami now, you will come with me." Undertaker spoke for the first time in many years. He reached his hands down placing a pair of glasses on to the man's face.

"What? I do not understand." William stood up before dropping down as his entire body burned with pain.

Undertaker picked him up even though he cried out in pain and dragged William back to the Shinigami academy. He went to the medical wing and dropped him off so he could be cared for until he could go to school and start training. He did not even wait to be question when he left to collect his second soul to be a Shinigami, which was to be collected in 3 days.

Undertaker moved quickly to his next target that was located in the town's local hospital. He stepped in to the hospital over to the wing of those who are considered dead though they were still of the living. He walked in to the room and sat in the corner as he watched a red head young man writhe in pain. He watched him quietly until the young redhead opened his eyes and looked at him. It was a pathetic site.

Undertaker opened the man's file and read over everything on the inside. His name was Grell Sutcliff and he was 21 years of age. He was dying of some disease that was extremely, cripplingly so. Undertaker watch he showed no emotion to the young man as he started to beg and plea for relief from the pain. This went on for 3 days, Undertaker visited and then left then returned later.

The day of death Undertaker showed up with little emotion as he held his scythe over Grell's body. With a quick jerk of his hand, his blade stabbed in to Grell's chest taking his soul. He watched the films and saw that young Grell had quite the rebellious life style. He had slept with man and woman alike and slept with many. He would learn a lesson as he was dying and that was why he died.

Once more Undertaker waited a couple of days as the body was put in to a coffin, and then in to the ground. Undertaker walked to the grave dropping down and opening the coffin as Grell looked up and out dazed and confused. With a quick hand, Undertaker placed a set of glasses on his face and helped him to his feet.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I? I thought I died." Grell stomped his foot demanding answers.

"Come with me." Undertaker grabbed Grell's arm and walked off quickly dragging him back to the Shinigami academy whether he wanted to go or not.

He got back to the academy along with Grell and dropped him off at the director's room before he started to leave as his business was done. As he reached the door, he was stopped by the director calling out to him to stop.

"Undertaker, as you collected these two new Shinigami do not think you work is done. You are to be their tutor when they are in the academy. Their performance here will be a reflection of their work and that of yours too. You have no say in the matter they are both your responsibility." The director hissed.

Undertaker looked back un-amused and shook his head before walking away quickly. He had students to teach. He had to deal with people and be around them. He was not happy but neither was he upset. He understood why the director was doing this but he was still not pleased. Now as the time for him to start making a teaching schedule and pull out the book his mentor Frederick made him read. If he was lucky, maybe, he could be just as great as his teacher was, if not at least half as close.


	6. First Smile

_Thank you all for all of your reviews, favs, and Alerts. I know it took me a while to make the next chapter I just having had any inspiration to write. I know this chapter is short and I would like to make it longer but if I did, it would not fit to well with my story. Thanks all for loving the story and thanks more for coming back. Until next chapter LOVES._

Undertaker stood in the room looking at his two new students. He was not displeased with his new job but he was not happy about it either. His two students were defiantly eager to learn. One bright red hair cut short, spiked and very unprofessional looking. The second one has short black hair smoothed back and very professional looking. Looking at them, half reminded him of himself, though not as serious as one, nor as wild as the other.

"So why are we here and not at the big building learning this stupid stuff." The red-haired one spoke with a rather sarcastic tone.

"Because Grell, learning one on one with or one on two with a professional will make us better." The dark haired one spoke in a very cold dry tone.

"Oh come on Billy! Don't be so mean." Grell smiled coyly leaning over in the chair.

"It is William to you, you Moron." William growled as he spoke.

Undertaker slammed his books down on the tables in front of the two students making them jump. He looked down to them with cold glairs that could kill had they not been already dead. His gaze was cold, sent chills up their spines he quickly forced to books in to them and then walked away he was sure they got the point. If for any reason they did not get the point, he would not object to showing them his point.

"Geez what is his issue? Just because he is pretty does not give him the right to be so mean." Grell complained once Undertaker was out of the room.

"You should read something besides those comic in your room. You might learn something." William hissed opening his book and started to read.

"Right like I would want to learn anything about a person like him!" Grell opened the book and started to look through it before pulling out a pen getting ready to write in the book. "He is nothing but a big jerk, unable to be a real Gentleman."

"Grell…" William's eyes got slightly wider he himself did not even see nor hear the older shinigami walk in to the room.

"What is it Billy-poo?" Grell smirked having started a rather rude doodle in the book then stopped seeing his face. "He is right behind me isn't he?"

William just nodded as Grell slowly leaned his head back and saw the glairing eyes of a very pissed off shinigami. Undertaker grabbed Grell by the back of the head and literally slammed his face in to the book and using it to clean the ink off the page of the book before slamming the book shut. Grell tried to fight back as his face, now covered in black ink, was about to get more of a beating.

"Ok… Point taken… read quietly…" Grell spoke weakly before he was let go to drop back in to his seat to start reading the book without adding his own information.

This was the usual routine in the morning though the afternoon usually changed depending on the day. Every job Undertaker took he would take one of the two with him and he would switch between on which one he took. He did little talking but the learned his mannerisms and learned when they should go close and watch or stay back and watch.

Months had gone by with this same routine going on day by day and now it was the time for Undertakers students to take their final exams. The two students went to the school with their teacher to get their tests. Undertaker dropped them off and frowned, he knew their scores from all their tests but he could not say for sure how well they would do in a real mission.

William and Grell went in to the director's room and received their assignment, much to Grell's argument about having to work with him. They left together and went to the human world with their little hand sickles. They spent a week in the human world watching and studying their target. Undertaker watched them the entire time without being seen. In case of emergency or something, bad happening, a few full-ranked shinigami were in the world with the students to keep everyone safe.

William and Grell worked hard on their assignment and even fought over if the person they were targeting should live or not. They fought holding nothing back, what surprised Grell, and Undertaker was that William was a much better fighter they either had ever thought. During all of his classes, he held back and lost on purpose in all the trainings.

Undertaker watched in shock and his lips tugged at the sides as the sight amused him. He never knew William had it in him to take out someone with such ease. He continued to watch as Grell was beat in a fight for the first time and as William went to the target to claim it. William made quick work of the target that was until the young man tried to fight his death and live. The films attacked will without hesitation.

Undertaker took a firm grip on his weapon ready to run out to help if his pupil could not control the situation. He quickly started to move when he sat the film had knocked the glasses off his face, William was not defenseless and in a lot of danger without his sight. Undertaker was on his way when he saw his second pupil jump in taking over the scene and holding back the film while William recovered and took back to fighting. They both worked together in perfect harmony as they took the soul and claimed the film for the library records.

Undertaker watched the two as they had passed their exam with excellence. He stood proud of the two students and leaned on to his weapon letting a true smile grace his face for the first time in about 200 years.


	7. New Friends with Old Faces

The years had gone by slowly and the times had changed in England. The Victorian era had started and the country was on a rise. The shinigami school became got a lot more students with the growing population of the human world. It was December 24, 1845 and it was snowing this particular evening. Undertaker stood on the corner of the street watching some carolers on the other side singing songs of joy and peace.

Undertaker stood with a small smile on his face. In the past 145 years, he had smiled more and started to show emotions a bit more. He frowned and smiled, anger showed but only in his eyes. His smile was rare, but it was now there. He smiled and listened to the songs being sun as he leaned against a lamppost until the group disbanded for parties and dinners.

One woman stayed behind on the corner her head dropped slightly her hands together as though she was praying. She was a beautiful woman, short dark hair very feminine features. She reminded Undertaker of his old wife. Undertaker frowned, as it had been so long he had forgotten the name of his wife. 350 years has passed and he even forgot her face until he saw this woman. He crossed the road pulling his scarf tighter before stopping in front of her.

"Excuse me young miss, I apologize if I am rude, but I find you to be very attractive." He bowed his head lightly showing kindness and that he was trying not to be rude.

"Hmm?" the woman looked up her eyes chocolate doe eyes just like his wife. "Thank you good sir, no apology needed."

"Indeed, thank you. May I ask what you are doing alone? Your friends have all left." He kept a rather straight face not smiling or anything.

"I am waiting for my fiancée. He should be here any moment and we will be going to a party together." She wrapped her cloak a bit more around, as the air was getting colder "I saw you listening."

"Shame and I wanted to ask you to join my company." He stepped back and bowed to her. "You may call me Undertaker."

"Undertaker, are you a mortician?" She tilted her head to the side.

"In a way I am." He smiled softly to her. "May I be allowed to keep you company until your fiancée arrives? A maiden as beautiful as you should not be alone when the day grows dark."

"I would like that. My name is Claudia. Claudia Baker. Soon to be Phantomhive in February." Claudia smiled up to him."

"A beautiful name." Undertaker smiled a bit brighter as the memories of his own wife back to him her name was Claudia as well Claudia Phantom.

They spoke for a few long moments as the sun set and the sky was dark. They looked around and he frowned, as the streets were empty of life except them. He looked down to her then pulled out his pocket watch. They had been talking nearly twenty minutes.

"Does your fiancée know where to meet you and time?" Undertaker was worried.

"Yes, but he said if he was not here by sun down to go to the party he would meet me there." She sighed softly and looked around the street before looking up to him. "Will you walk with me? The streets at night scare me a bit."

"I would be honored." He smiled once more putting his arm out letting her take it as he escorted her to where she said the party was.

They reached the house and he was invited to stay, for being such a gentle man, and he did. He smiled slightly and spoke with people all around about different things going on. He spoke little of his work just chopped it up to being a 'mortician'. He was invited to dance, to which he did and he was even invited to join other parties after this, which he declined. This was, probably, the best night he had in a very long time.

The night finished and he said his good bye and started to leave. Claudia joined him and he smiled to her. He being the kind of person he was, he walked her home so she would not be alone. She kept close she was rather concerned about her fiancée having not showing up but she would have to contact him tomorrow. Until then she was glad to have company.

"Thank you for walking me to that party then home." Claudia smiled to him. "You are quite the gentle-man."

"It was nothing Miss Claudia." He bowed his head. "If I may, what does your, soon to be, husband do that keeps him from escorting you?"

"He is Earl Phantomhive he is nick named the queen's guard dog. He does jobs that protect the crown and the people. His last job must have taken him longer then he planned." She frowned as she looked down. "I love him dearly I do, but I have to live knowing he will drop plans for the queens work no matter the plans."

"Understandable, my job is the same." He nodded slightly. "Well good night Lady Claudia."

"Undertaker, will you come to the New Year's party we are having here at the estate. I would so love it if you came." She smiled up to him.

"I would like that thank you." He bowed and made his leave heading down the street before stepping to the shadows and moving in to the world of the shinigami.

Undertaker stood quietly thinking about the day as everything came back from his past came back to him. His Claudia came back to him. He reached a hand to his neck pulling the necklace his wife had that he had taken to remember her. He looked to the pendant then hung off it and smiled. It was small and it had the name Cole on the back. His name, his name was on the back. He had been called Undertaker so long he forgot his real name.

Cole had found his wife in a woman and engaged to another man. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes running a hand through his hair leaning his head back slightly before looking up to the sky. He started to smirk and then sighed softly. He had his Claudia back in the body of another woman, he may not be able to love her like he used to but he could be a friend for as long as she lived.

_Thank yall for reading thank you for the reviews. I am glad everyone is liking the story. Once more loves to the people who review, fav, or alert this story. I am not done yet but it is getting closer. And one interesting big of info for you all to enjoy. When I originally came up with this story it was just going to be a one shot and that was gonna be in. I am kind of glad I decided to make it longer then a one shot. ^_^ And I do apologize for all those people wishing to see more smut but I believe this story may be smutted out unless I get some bright idea or something… OK LOVE YOU ALL TILL NEXT TIME!_


	8. Phantomhive New Years

Christmas day had passed and New Years day had arrived. Undertaker went back to the human world and heading to the party, he was invited to. He walked quietly down the snow-covered road as it was snowing very lightly. He stopped and looked up enjoying the snowfall and the beauty that was still in the world. He turned his head and smiled as he saw the house he was heading to all lit up and full of life.

Undertaker walked up to the house and knocked lightly waiting. The door opened and a woman smiled out to him and welcomed him in to the house before escorting him to a large ballroom. He looked around the room amazed by the size and the amount of people able to fit inside. The room was decorated with gold and silvers, the tables along the wall covered with food and drink the room lit with candles and a fire, the ceiling or roof was made of glass and nothing but snow could be seen. He looked around the room trying to find the familiar face of Claudia. He stepped in fixing his glasses before quickly snapping his gaze to the side seeing a large black crow perched just outside window. Narrowing his eyes, he watched it fly away.

Undertaker was taken out of his glair when he felt a hand being grabbed turning his head quickly he saw Claudia was near him. He nodded to her and smiled before looking back to the window making sure it was gone. He looked back down to her and nodded again before she dragged him across the room to a man who was sitting comfortably with a few others.

The man was tall with deep navy eyes and dark hair. The man was young and had a smile on his face but still gave of an air the demanded respect from all those around him. The man stood up and smiled he was taller, by about 3 inches or so. He put his hand out to Undertaker and shook his hand warmly.

"Greetings, you must be the Undertaker my Claudia spoke of. I would like to thank you for walking her through the streets at night. You may call me Julius." He smiled

"You are welcome Mr. Phantomhive; I was more honored to be her escort." Undertaker bowed his head.

"None the less, thank you for keeping her safe." Julius smiled before taking his fiancée around the shoulders. "If you will excuse us good sir, but I wish to dance with my future wife."

Under taker smiled and bowed his head stepping to the side letting them move to the dance floor. He watched them dance as he remembered when he and his own wife danced. They were a happy couple and a beautiful couple. He frowned slightly as he pulled out folder from his coat and looked over his targets. Half the room was going to die tonight due the glass roof falling in.

He moved over to the door of the room and checked his watch he did not want to be working at this party but a shinigami does not get a vacation. He checked the clock in the room and looked around the room once more before stepping outside the room quickly and walking down the hall. He spotted Claudia and Julius just outside the room and put his hands up with a smile.

"Happy New Years my friends, but I am afraid as midnight draws closer I must prepare to get ready for work." He took Julius' hand and shook it firmly.

"You are leaving? I was hoping to speak with you before the night was out, and I am sure Claudia would at least want one dance with you." Julius took his hand and smiled back. "Well please stop by again any time. We are always in and out. Leave your address with our butler Tanaka so we can keep in contact."

"Yes please Mr. Undertaker, Stay for one more dance." Claudia smiled taking his other hand hopefully.

Undertaker nodded his head as he heard the clock strike midnight. He looked back to the door as the sound of shattering glass sounded and scream filled the room. Julius quickly ran to the door throwing them open seeing the massive pile of snow and glass in the middle of the ballroom. Claudia ran up next to him and gasped. Undertaker stepped over and shook his head before watching as people who were at the sides stood shocked while other ran to start digging people out.

"Those of you not digging, leave the room, and follow Tanaka to the dining hall! Tanaka, take the guest list and check off those who are with you then come back for the rest!" Julius called out running in to help start digging.

Undertaker watched a moment longer before stepping in to the room and looking around once more. He pulled people from the pile and told them to leave and one by one, the room was empty except for Lord Phantomhive. He knelt down next to the digging man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My lord I ask you to leave no one else is coming out alive." He tried to stop the man before he hurt himself.

"Do not say that the more we dig the more we can save or at least try to." Julius continued to dig wanting to save more people.

"My lord everyone at the party that is to live past tonight is in the dining hall I assure you." He pulled Julius back. "Stop digging before you hurt yourself!"

"How can you say that? How can you just give up on them?" Julius pulled away.

"Fine I will show you why you cannot save them." Undertaker frowned he wanted to clear the room before he worked but could not if the lord refused to leave.

Undertaker walked up to the top of the snow pile and looked around the room. He put his hand out and his scythe came out in to his. He looked down to the lord and spun his weapon quickly before slamming it down as all the snow flew around the room and the bodies of those that has passed laid on the floor around him. With another swipe, he pulled out all of their films and let them run and fly about the room before putting his blade out and collecting them as quickly as they had show up. The lord sat in amazement and shock as to what he just saw.

"You are a Shinigami? I thought those were just stories."Julius started to back away.

"I am a shinigami, a grim Reaper. My job is to collect the film of life from those that have died and set their soul to the next world." He looked to the lord as the scythe vanished. "I am afraid I will have to leave now, I am sure you do not want me around your wife."

"Magnificent, you are beyond what I could ever imagine. I know of demons and angels" Julius stood up and walks over quickly. "I thought you were an undertaker."

"I was before I became a reaper." Undertaker looked around at the people his face withdrawn and upset. "Death in life and out, almost a sick joke really. My lord, if you will excuse me I will be off."

"Undertaker, please visit again I wish to speak with you once more." Julius spoke as the undertaker left the room and then vanished from sight, leaving the man alone with those who had just died in his home.


	9. Wedding and Laughing

February came the land was cold and still covered in snow. Undertaker came back to the land of the humans as he had a wedding to attend. He was dressed in his black suit with a long black trench, very simple yet still good for a wedding. He looked around and a smile graced his face, he got the day off even though he did not ask for it or anything.

He arrived at the church, stepped in quietly and looked around before he saw the Earl Phantomhive greeting people as they entered. He walked over and smiled before taking his hand and shaking it. He had friends in this world and the young Julius and Claudia were two of them.

"I am happy to see you again, Undertaker. Claudia will be so happy to see you here. Will you join us at the reception?" Julius smiled and spoke softly.

"Yes, I will be joining you and it will be a day off so no reaping today." Undertaker smirked before he headed in to the church taking a place to sit and for the ceremony.

The wedding was classic and very beautiful. Julius stood in his tailcoat waiting for his bride as she walked dressed in full white down the aisle. Undertaker watched in awe, as she was beautiful. Back, when he married, his bride wore a simple white dress with a vale and he in his best suit. Claudia was stunning with a tight white bodice top and flowing layers on her gown that trail behind her.

The two stood as a beautiful couple at the altar. They held hands as they heard the priest speak prayers and chants about marriage. They exchanged their vows to each other before they sealed their vows with a kiss and called husband and wife from then to the rest of their days.

The wedding guest applauded and cheered as they watch the two walk down the aisle smiling brightly. They walked outside heading to a carriage decorated for the happy couple. Julius stepped in to the carriage before pulling Claudia up. They waved to the crowd behind them before Claudia waved as well. Claudia and Julius left the church quickly, taken to get ready for the reception.

The guest cheered and waved as they themselves left to go to the Phantomhive manor for the reception and celebration. Under taker went with them stopping when he saw a glint of bright red hair move in the crowd of people and frowned not liking what he thought he saw. He quickly walked to the manor as he was praying, though knowing it would not help him, that nothing bad was going to happen to anyone.

The party started at the manor in the dining hall and living rooms as the ballroom had not started to rebuild yet. It was still winter and the snow kept them from starting so they moved the festivities to another side of the house. The dining hall was just as big as the ballroom and with the doors connecting the living room. The two rooms, decorated with gold and blue silks setting and tapestries.

Guest from the wedding filled the rooms chatting and joking waiting for the wedding couple to enter. Tanaka stepped in to the door opening them and smiled bright clapping making all the guest quiet down. Undertaker stood near the back of the room keeping to him-self watching the humans socialize with each other.

"Now presenting Mister and Mistress Phantomhive," Tanaka's voice rang out over every one before he sidestepped letting Julius and Claudia entered the room.

Every one cheered for the couple as the couple smiled brightly walking in. They thanked everyone for coming and for all the gifts, they got. They made a full round of the room stopping at Undertaker last. Claudia smiled and hugged him tightly as Julius took his hand firmly. In the two short months of talking and spending time, all three became good friends.

"Thank you so much for coming Undertaker." Julius nodded his head.

"How could I not come? Free food, free entertainment, and two good friends becoming one in marriage."

"We are number three on your list of reasons?" Claudia smiled teasing him.

"Well if you were number one you might get too excited." Undertaker gave a little smirk back.

"Either way we are happy you came. Come I believe dinner is going to be served." Julius spoke happily before bring his wife to the head table for dinner.

After dinner, Claudia got up with her flower bouquet and walks to the front of the room. She smiled brightly and called all the girls to join her for the bouquet toss. She turned around and smiled as the girls gathered to catch. Claudia smiled and threw the flowers over her head with all her strength before turning to see who caught it.

The girls jumped for it and reached but none grabbed it. They all stopped and started to laugh at what had just occurred. Claudia stepped through the crowd to get a better look before she stopped and laughed herself. Undertaker was sitting calmly in a chair holding the bouquet of flowers blinking looking slightly dumb founded. After a few short moments, he smirked and his shoulders shuttered slightly before tilted his head back and laughed out. He laughed and stood up walking over to the girls, tears coming from his eyes because he laughed so hard.

"Here, try that again." Undertaker chuckled and snickered a bit holding the bouquet out. The girls kept laughing and the rest of the party did too.

"Oh my, lord!" Claudia shook her head holding her stomach, as she laughed unable to hold it back. The girls up for the catch moved away sitting back down. "Oh Undertaker, keep them you caught them it is bad luck for to throw the bouquet twice."

Every one continued to laugh for a while longer before the party continued and everyone slowly went home. Undertaker took his leave holding the bouquet still. He looked back to the house and smiled before he walked his way to a cemetery not too far out of town. He walked through the graves before stopping by one and kneeling down. He smiled and chuckled again placing the bouquet down on the grave. He leaned forward and kissed it before standing up and going home.

"Claudia, I think I have met the new you. She is just like you too." Undertaker spoke softly and smiled. "I must go home now I have a wedding to plan and a husband to find." He chuckled again making a joke because he caught the bouquet. "Till next time my love." He smiled and left heading back to the shinigami world back to his home.


	10. Bundle of Snapping

A few months went by and spring was in full bloom. The sun was warming the earth and all the snow was gone. Life was returning to the land as it had so many times before. Flower scattered everywhere, Bird chirping new songs, the river through London stained red with blood.

A bridge to the north of the river collapsed taking many lives. In the middle of the river on a post that poked out of the water stood a man dressed in black. He stood with a large smile chuckling softly as he held a boned scythe in his hands. He looked around at the mess around him and quickly pulled out some folders. Flipping through them he marked then all as completed and gave one last look around before jumping off the post and disappearing just before hitting the water.

Undertaker landed in the academy halls and looked around before heading to the director's office to pass in his work. In the few months the 400 years, he spent killing caught up with him and he was on the verge of snapping. The only thing keeping him sane was the beautiful human woman and her husband, both very good friends.

"Good work, Undertaker."

"Yes sir," Undertaker smiled out as he walked to the door to go home.

"Wait a moment we have something we need to discuss. It is about a certain couple humans you are spending time with." The director fixed his glasses.

"Yes what about them?" Undertaker turned his gaze his acid green eyes becoming very sharp his voice lowering to a dark tone almost like a warning.

"Do not get attached. They are Humans they die." The director nodded to him. "You may go now."

Undertaker hissed slightly and left the room before walking down the hall, scythe over shoulder. It had been a while since he got to see his friends and thought it would be a nice time to stop by for a visit. Going home putting his reaping weapon away be left back to the human world landing almost perfectly in front of the driveway. Hopping the fence with ease, he lazily walked down to the door and knocked before seeing Tanaka open the door.

Undertaker walked in without being asked and looked around seeing they redecorated for the spring. He was met by the sound of thumping feet coming from behind him. Turning he saw Claudia running down the hall as happy as she could ever be, followed by Julius looking not so happy and more worried.

"You came just in time!" Claudia cheered wrapping her arms tightly around Undertaker.

"Yes just…" Julius panted slightly.

"What is it my friends?" Undertaker smiled brightly as he hugged Claudia back.

"Well, Julius and I are going to have a baby!" Claudia cheered stepping back from him. "Isn't that great!"

"That is wonderful my dear!" Undertaker smiled hugging her again then pulling Julius in to a hug. "I will have to figure out what to get your darling child to be then!"

They moved to the living room and sat down to talk about the news and what had happened in the past few weeks they had not seen each other. Not a lot was spoke about the old but a lot was said about the new gift that would be arriving mid to late fall. When night fell, he left the house and went back to his own to enjoy his new memory. He loved kids and now his friends were having one of their own and he could not wait.

A few months later Claudia was swollen like a balloon and Undertaker visited every chance he got, to help her when Julius was not near. Servants or not, it always nice to have someone you can really talk to near. He and she had a great time together being able to talk about names and guessing the gender.

"Alexander would be a nice name." Claudia spoke

"It is nice but what about Julia for a girl?" Under taker smiled a bit.

"So tell me, what your first name was." Claudia smiled to him.

"It was Cole… before I died… I guess you could say." He chuckled.

"Cole I like that name. What about Vincent Cole Phantomhive." She smiled to Undertaker.

"I think it's a fabulous name." Julius walked in with a smile removing his coat. "I like that name a lot actually."

They joined for dinner on the back veranda. They were enjoying themselves until another man joined them. The other man was dressed in black with glasses, slick black hair and acid green eyes. Undertaker looked up and stiffened a bit before standing up and looking to him.

"What are you doing here, William?" Undertaker frowned

"Here to collect you." William spoke in a bored tone. "The director has a mission for you, a special one he said."

"Well then." He turned to his friends. "If you will excuse me Julius, Claudia, but I must be going to work."

They parted ways and Undertaker went with William back to the shinigami work. They did not speak as they entered the director's room. Undertaker stood with his head up watching the director with little interest and even less respect. The director looked up and nodded handing a folder over to him before looking back down to his own work.

"That soul is due in 2 week." He snapped out.

"Yea …"Undertaker took the folder and left quickly going to his home now that his enjoyable day was ruined.

Undertaker sat on a comfortable chair in his living room eyeing the folder in his hand. He thought a moment and opened it up. He saw a picture of a baby not even a month old. He frowned not liking that he had to take a child's life but he knew it was needed at times. Looking over the information, he froze and frowned before throwing the file in to the fireplace to burn. He growled and stormed from the room and started to throw.

He started throwing things across the other room letting them shatter and break. The director did it on purpose. He knew now that he was doing things like this deliberately. He yelled and threw a large vase across the room, the rooms destroyed before he collapsed to the floor against the wall crying. He had to make a choice and one he was not sure he could make easily and he turned his eyes to the fire as it at the papers for Vincent Cole Phantomhive.

Ok lovely peoples next chapter done, And now I am off to my convention sorry it took so long to come out I had to finish 2 costumes I am wearing and one of them is (drum roll please) UNDERTAKER! The other is another fav character but from a game. Review me up, like the story fav the story, ya'll know to the routine by now so till next TIME!


	11. Scars and Death

Undertaker approached the directors room with rage fit for a mad man. He threw the door open his coat fluttering behind him as she stocked up to the desk. He growled fiercely and held his scythe tightly in his hand his eyes burned with hate.

"Director you are a cruel man, with no heart or care."Undertaker hissed through gritted teeth.

"Enlighten me as to what you are talking about… Cole?" The director looked up to him un-amused.

"You wish for me to kill the child of a friend. You know for a fact that I cannot carry out that mission." Undertaker growled. "You will not make me do this mission."

"I can, I will and if you do not you will be tried for treason and found guilty. Just like your traitorous teacher." The director kept his face calm and his voice even. "Now go or face trial."

Undertaker seethed and spun leaving the room quickly. He left the academy and went right to the human world he had to think of a way not to take the life of a child that was just starting to be born. He walked the streets growling and muttering to him-self heading to the home that his friends lived. He only had a few days left to plan and he did not know what to do.

He stood outside the estate looking, he looked down to his hand unsure if he would be able to tell them or maybe warn them from what was to happen. He slipped in to the gates, walked up the long driveway up to the house, and knocked on the door. He had to tell them and let them know and beg them to understand, and let them know he was not going to let it happen. Tanaka opened the door and let him in, bringing him to the study where Claudia and Julius sat reading.

"Greetings Julius, Lady Claudia." Undertaker spoke with solemn words as she walked in and sat down with them.

"What troubles you Undertaker?" Claudia looked to him with worried eyes.

"My next mission does." Undertaker frowned and looked to them removing his glasses. "I fear I have been put in a situation that can cost my life or your happiness."

"Our happiness or your life, how can that be possible?" Julius spoke with concern in his voice.

"MY mission is to take the life of your son the day he is born." Undertaker looked down.

"My baby?" Claudia put her arms around her belly. "But you cannot."

"You are right, I cannot. I am not going too, and I will not take the child of my friends' life." Undertaker stood up walking to Claudia and knelt down. "I will not let anyone take your child. I will guard him and his heirs for the rest of my existence if I have too."

"Undertaker tell me this, If you fail what would happen?" Julius looked to him with stern eyes demanding a truthful answer.

"The child will die, and I will be tried for treason and dropped in to this world to suffer my death once more." Under taker looked up to her and Julius. "I have already prepared myself for all outcomes. The baby will be born in a few days. I have prepared for a long stay in this world and I only wish you accept me as a guest for a long time."

"Yes, we will accept your help." Julius spoke walking over putting a hand on Undertaker's shoulder. "You are a brother to me, and knowing you will put your life on the line for my family only makes you more so."

A few day passed by and Undertaker kept close to Claudia knowing she would be giving birth soon. Claudia walked through the estate garden with Undertaker. Her arms were wrapped around his as they walked, Undertakers eyes quickly darted around he could feel the presence of other shinigami around but not sure which ones or exactly how many.

Claudia stopped and frowned placing a hand on her stomach. She took a deep breath and started to walk again stopping again this time her legs starting to give out. Undertaker was quick and his hands wrapped around her quickly to stop her from falling to the ground. He was worried as she looked to be in a lot of pain.

"I think…I think the baby is coming…" Claudia cried out softly before looking up to undertaker.

"We have to get you to the birthing room then." Undertaker helped her back up and looked down seeing her dress was soaked. He knew little of birth and such but he knew what was going on.

He rushed her in to the birthing room as quickly as possible as Tanaka called for the midwife. He stayed with her being her support until Julius could come. He glanced out the window seeing two shinigami standing at a distance away, watching them. The moment the disappeared, he tensed and narrowed his eyes. He knew they were there to do the job he was refusing to do and within a few moments, Julius arrived to take his spot by Claudia.

Undertaker left the room to give them privacy while Claudia birthed their son. He stood outside the room and took a deep breath his softy eyes happy and full of joy changed quickly to that of coldhearted murderer. He put his hand out and his scythe came to his hand, as he was ready to fight and protect.

He stalked down the hall and walked outside as the darkening sky showed the day was ending and the night was coming in. Undertaker looked up to the house and found his way to the window that was in the birthing room. He stood there and waited quietly his eyes emotionless and dark. He waited and the time came as three shinigami walked in to his sight, the director was one of the three.

"Undertaker, you will complete this job now or we will, and you will be terminated." The director's voice was stern.

"Then it's a good thing, I have decided not to, and I will not let you take the child's life." Undertaker stood his ground twirling his blade to hold just below the bones in his left the end in his right. "Now come."

"Do know a death scythe is the only weapon that can kill a reaper." The director pointed forward ordering the other two to attack.

Undertaker stepped back and blocked one attack then a second. The two fighting him each held smaller scythes. They were two new recruits from the academy not even graduated. He quickly knocked them away and got them out of commission. Then it was just the director and Undertaker face to face. This was going to be a battle of all battles.

The director attack with a long sickle blade not unless undertakers scythe. They crossed blade sparks sprayed out when the metal clashed. They stood holding their ground glaring at each other waiting for the other to break down. Soon they pushed away from each other and then sized each other up once more. The director smirked and spun his blade catching it the ground throwing dirt up in to Undertaker's face. Taking the chance, he had from blinding his enemy he brought his blade back down aiming for his head.

Undertaker stepped back putting his hand up to remove the dirt from his eyes and hissed. He opened his left eye just in time to jerk back as the blade sliced pass. Though quick to avoid the brunt of the attack, he was not quick enough to avoid the whole attack. The blade came down over his left eye and ran over his face across his nose and down his right cheek. Undertaker let out a loud cry and grabbed his face stumbling back to the ground.

The director smirked and took his leave-letting undertaker nurse his wounded and now blinded eye. He walked in to the house and made his way through the house going to the birthing room only to jump back and pull up his blade as a sword came through the door nearing his face.

"Interesting…" The director spoke curiously watching the blade disappear behind the door. Before it opened and Julius stood sword up. "Human stand down you cannot beat me."

"I will not let you take my child you monster." Julius frowned as Claudia held their baby close to her to keep him safe.

The director stepped forward to attack not wanting to take a life not meant to die yet. He held nothing back as he attacked with the back of his sickle. Julius attacked with all his might he was fighting to kill and keep his family safe. The director growled as the blade sliced over the fabric of his coat causing a rip, with this he attacked full force slamming Julius to the wall knocking him out leaving nothing between the baby and his blade.

Claudia shifted herself back in the bed turning to put her body between the director and her baby. The director stepped closer to her his hand reaching out to take her child even if it has to be by force. He got closer and then he had to quickly back away when the window in the room shattered and Undertaker was in the room. Blood dripped down his face as he growled unable to see from his left eye. Soon the director was joined by another shinigami walking in, William.

"William take care of him, I will get a child"

"Yes, Sir." William's voice sounded irritated and bored

William lifted his pruner and fixed his glasses. He was ready to fight though his eyes told he was bored with the idea. He also seems to have very little respect for the man giving order and Undertaker could understand why. They went at each other, William only going at it half heartedly while Undertaker still held his ground trying to force William back so he could protect Claudia and the baby.

The director grabbed Claudia's arm trying to pry her arm away from the baby but she fought against him. They struggled as and when an opening was found, the director swung his blade to take the child's life. The opening did not last long as Claudia quickly jerked her body forcing the baby almost under her on to the bed almost dropping him as the blade pierced her chest. She let out a loud scream stopping the fighting in the room.

The director stepped back as the cinematic record flooded the room. He watched them uninterested in them but quickly cut them from the body letting her fall lifeless on to the bed. Undertaker roared in anger and spun attacking with a new strength and rage. William stepped back and frowned before quickly left the room. Undertaker held nothing back now and just attacked ruthlessly. Their fight continued until Undertaker was the one to fall. He fell back against the wall in the house the sickle of the director to his throat. The blade dug in to his throat.

"Now this is the end and you will be judged guilty of treason against the laws" The director spoke coldly as he looked ready to finish everything.


	12. Retirement and New Job

_Ok I noticed something that people have not probably maybe… Julius and Claudia married in February and they are having a baby really soon I was not paying attention and forgot to put in that when Claudia and Undertaker were walking in the garden that would be in October roughly. I apologize for any confusion. Ok enough with the Author notes and ON WITH THE SHOW!_

The Director stood over Undertaker his blade ready for the kill. Undertaker laid back against the wall his body throbbing in pain as he winced showing it. An innocent woman lost her life and a new, born child was now motherless. A husband lay on the floor now wifeless having to raise a child alone with no help.

"You will be tried and found guilty of treason." The director pulled his blade back. "But I do not wish to deal with all the paper work and hours, now die!"

The director brought his blade down on Undertaker going for the kill. His blade stopped when, another weapon, an extendable pruner blocked the path. Looking over he saw William dressed in full suit holding the pruner and frowned a bit. He pushed the director's scythe back and retracted his pruner.

"What the hell is that William? And what do you think you are doing?" The director snapped at William.

"This is a new death weapon and is given to top ranking reapers." William fixed his glasses. "And I am stopping you because you are hereby under arrest for treason against the reaper world."

"What is the meaning of that? You speak nonsense." The director snapped. He raised his blade ready to attack.

The director stepped forward and stopped when three other shinigami walked in to the room each part of the council. The director stepped back his eyes widened not able to believe what he was seeing. They surrounded him each with their own unique weapon in hand they watched him as they readied to fight if need be.

"You are under arrest Director and now you will drop your weapon and come quietly or you will not live pass this night." William spoke calmly watching the director drop his shoulders then his weapon.

"Fine…" The director dropped his head in defeat.

Two of the council took the director with them back to the shinigami world. William and the third council lifted Undertaker up and walked him out of the room back to the shinigami world as well. They left Julius to Tanaka and the rest of the house to take care off. They had to help and clean up the mess that the director caused and no one knew how much time that would take.

Four month passed slowly and winter was in full swing. Undertaker sat in his house looking out the window keeping him locked in. He has not had a single mission since that day. His face was scared as was his neck, and he let his hair fall in his face in a messy manner hiding the scar on his face. He was waiting for the council to come down on the verdict for his actions in the human world. He came from his constant waiting when he heard a knock on the door of his home and got up to answer the door.

He looked out seeing William standing there with two other shinigami. He nodded lightly and walked out the door to join them. They walked to the academy and straight to the courtroom. He sat in a chair in the middle of the room while the council surrounded him. Behind him stood William and the other two shinigami waiting for his verdict as well.

"Undertaker, do you know why you are here?" The head of the council spoke.

"Yes sir." Undertaker kept his head down.

"You, understand that your actions in the human world was a treasonable offence?"

"Yes Sir."

"You also understand that whatever is said to day will be your judgment before it forever or until further notice."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now in accordance to our standards you were sent to take a life of a new born child. And you did not do what you were given." The council read over the files. "And that child was of a human friend."

"Yes sir."

"Undertaker, you do realize based on this we could sentence you to death for treason, had this mission been formal created."

"Yes sir… Wait what?" Undertaker looked up very confused.

"The reason your trial took so long was because we needed to deal with the previous Director instate a new one and do some research about yours. We found that the Old Director was sending out death files for humans not on the death list. He was forcing reapers like you to take lives of friends and family, even those we have left behind. Like your wife, she was supposed to live another 30 years and your son another 50."

"You mean he had me kill my own wife 30 years early?" Undertaker stood up quickly outraged, as was everyone else in the court and for good reason. "What about Frederick?"

"He claimed he was doing it to make reapers work to the top of their abilities with no attachments or restraints. Frederick was an unfortunate that fell prey to the old director's ways and we can only apologize." The council sighed heavily. "But he has been dealt with his punishment is death and he is going to die the way he originally did. As for you due to impeccable performance throughout the years we would like to extend the offer to being our new Director."

"New director… "Undertaker looked down and then back to William who only smiled. "Sir, if I may I would honestly say that job is not for me, I like being in the human world and spending time. I have made good friends and I do not wish to be stuck unable to see them."

"Understood, then we will put forward your retirement. You will retire to the human world and live with the humans. You will still be working for us in a way being our eyes in the human world but you will no longer need to reap the living anymore." The council spoke. "All you have to do in turn in your death scythe and glasses then you may go to the human world to live till you wish to perish."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Undertaker smiled brightly as for once in his life he had a reason to be happy he starting to laugh a bit he was happy as he was escorted back home.

Undertaker set to work quickly packing and getting ready for his long trip to the human world. He packed everything and turned to look at his scythe he smiled and touched the blade gently. He looked around before he set to work on his last bit of work before he was leaving. He finished his work and finished packing before he headed to the door looking back to the house one last time.

"I guess one of us gets to leave this house and because we want to." Undertaker smiled and pounded the wall lightly before walking out the door then pulling it closed. He had a grave maker in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

He quickly left the reaper world and in to the human. He looked around, as he had to find a place to stay and a new occupation, or perhaps an old one. William joined Undertaker and looked around before smiling and pointing down the street.

"We set up a place for you here. I thought a bit and figured you would like to be a mortician again." William smirked. "You will be in London and not very far away from your friends."

They walked down the road until they found the shop and stopped to look at it. They looked to each other with a little concern of the condition and they walked in. They looked around the building it looked worse, them it was on the outside. They both quickly set to work quickly fixing the place to it was clean and livable and now workable.

"There you go Undertaker a place to work and live. Do not be afraid to come back to us and here is a library pass for you to come to the library to read the books." William smiles then left quickly going back to the reaper world because he had a lot to do.

Undertaker looked around his shop and smiled before chuckling as he was in a new home and now in a new life. He stopped when he heard a knock on the door walking over he opened the door and saw Julius standing there with Vincent. They stared at each other before Julius was asked in to sit and relax.

"What are you here?" Undertaker asked.

"I could ask you the same, but why else would I be in a mortician's home." Julius looked down to Vincent.

"I will do it for you my friend. After all winter makes it hard to take care of our loved ones." Undertaker looked down as well.

"Yea," Julius stood up and took a deep breath. "That's all I wanted to ask."

"No problem, do not be a stranger" Undertaker gave a sad smile walking him to the door.

"Yea," Julius turned and looked up to Undertaker. "I never told Claudia this I worked as the queen's guard dog, protecting London from unexplained and dangerous things. I feel guilty not telling her, and what is worse is my son will be the next one and keep going down the line."

"Well guard dog, I may only be an undertaker but I will keep an eye out for strange things for you." Undertaker smiled as he closed the door behind Julius. "Watch dog for the guard dog." He started to laugh and fell back in to a chair in the room his voice booming through the room as he made himself laugh.

Undertaker found his new place and new life and he was not going to let it go. He sat in a chair and leaned back before chucking softly to himself as he thought a bit about it. This was his new life and he found a reason to smile again and a reason to let himself laugh and have fun again. He found something to entertain him once more, and he was going to live life to the fullest with a laugh everyday and a smile on his face. This was going to be the rest of his life, working on the dead to be buried then and be an extra set of eyes and ears for the 'Queen's guard dogs' Lord Earl Phatomhives.

~Fin~

_For all of those who have read this from the start, thank you. I hope you all enjoyed the story and review how much you liked or disliked it. I enjoy writing this so much, I kind of wish I had more ideas to make it run longer, but longer is not always better. Please if you did like this story go take a peek at the other I have wrote and completed or still in the making. Thank you and see you on the next story!_


End file.
